Cobra
by EccentricSkittles
Summary: The snake slithers around, sneaky, not a sound. Creeps upon her prey, attacks, then runs away.The snake is a self-adoring creature, humility is not a feature. The snake is full of greed, upon your soul she will feed.


**DISCLAMER! I do not own anything of Black Butler/** **Kuroshitsuji (Boooooooo T_T). All credit goes to Funimation and Yana Toboso. All I own is my characters. **

**Domina, Anguis Custos**

**My Lady, The Snake Keeper**

Silent.

Determined.

Deadly.

Effective.

Powerful.

Emotionless.

These are the six rules they had. The six rules they all followed. The six rules they would die before breaking.

The six rules that got them all killed.

Except for me.

"Why is it so big?" she asked. I looked at my mistress. Lady Eliza Charlotte Valentine. The last of her lineage. I shook my head. "I don't know my lady." Eliza laughed "Do you think he may be compensating for something?" She giggled her jingly laugh and looked over at me. "So what is the point of this trip anyway?" she asked adjusting her skirt over her slender, crossed legs. "I have already told you." I said, closing my eyes. "We are here because The Funtom Toy and Sweets Company is one of The Valentine Hearts Sweats & Toys biggest competitors. They have acknowledged that we are a force to be reckoned with and –" "So what am_ I_ doing here?" Eliza interrupted, crossing her arms and turning to look at me. We looked at each other for a moment in silence before I began again. "And _you_ are here because you are the head of _your _company and you have to negotiate an alliance of your companies. " I finished, annoyed. Eliza groaned and looked out of the window to her right. She was quiet for a wile as she stared out it. We sat in silence as our carriage came closer to the Phantomhive estate. Finally, after some time, she spoke. "Such a big house for only one boy." She said quietly. I looked at her for a moment. Her eyes were glassed over and I could tell she was far away now. Thinking about something or other. "Such a big house." She said again.

"He must be so lonely."

************************************************************************************  
Her heart pumped harder. Her arms and legs flailed every which way and she couldn't breathe. She opened her eyes a little bit and looked around. Water everywhere. Her body ached for oxygen but she was determined and would not let herself go up for air. Just a little bit longer and- THUD-D. Her body suddenly convulsed violently against the wave of pain that had crashed over her. "Gahgrle!" She opened her mouth and water flooded in, muffling her screams. Her arms and legs thrashed around in the water around her as she tried to breath. She choked and coughed again as her head broke the surface of the water. She weakly tried to swim over to the edge of the pool and clung to it desperately. She leaned over the edge and heaved up the water that she had just swallowed moments ago. Then she laid her head on the edge of the wall and gasped for breath. Air burned in her lungs. "Pathetic." She flinched at the cold voice from behind her. "You were only down there for 13 minutes. You should not be this worn out." She lifted her head slowly and looked at the owner of the voice. "Pathetic." The man said again. She looked down and mumbled something. "What?" He snapped "what did you just say?" the girl flinched again and wisped "I-I'm so- so sorry. P-Papa." "SORRY?" he yelled. He laughed "you have no right to be sorry, you have done nothing of importance. You are weak, you will always be weak and you do not deserve the Valentine name." He spat at her. She looked down and was quiet once again. "Are you even listening to me, Eliza? Eliza! ELIZA VALENTINE!"

"Lady Eliza!" You jumped awake and grabbed something that was touching your shoulder. You looked around quickly. The carriage had finally stopped in front of a large estate and there was a man standing in the doorway looking at you. He was dressed all in black and he was looking at you with an expertly faked look of worried and concern on his face. Your eyes flicked to what your hand had grabbed on your shoulder. It was a gloved hand. You looked at it for a moment and then looked up. The hand belonged to Darcy, your maid. She, too, had a look of false distress, and she was gently saying your name. "Ah..." you blinked twice "what happened?" you asked? Darcy sighed a sigh of 'relief '. "You fell asleep on the way here, my lady" Darcy said gently, removing her hand from your grasp and adjusting your skirt. You looked at her. "Asleep?" you asked. "Asleep." Darcy repeated. "Hmm…" you said to yourself.

"Are you sure that she is alright?" came a voice. You looked at the door again and realized that you still had not gotten out of the carriage. "Yes. I'm fine." You said, taking his hand and stepping out of the carriage. Darcy fallowed and said "I do hope you will be all right, my lady." Then she turned to the butler and said quietly "She often has these lapses of fatigue. I think it's because of the stress of having to run her company by herself." Then she added "Hopefully your young lord will be able to take some of the stress off of my dear lady's shoulders. She is a very delicate young woman after all." You smirked at that last remark. _Delicate? _You thought. _Please._

**~Authors Note~**

**Hey everybody. It's me. So this was the first chapter of my fanfiction, hope you liked it. I will try to post the next one as soon as I write it. I know I didn't write all that much but I was kind of hoping that more would come to me as I wrote but, sadly, that was not the case. Hang in there. **

**3 & x**

**EccentricSkittles~**


End file.
